Rivalidad
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Escoceses e ingleses aún muestran ciertas rivalidades entre ellos, Estados Unidos no lo entiende, no entiende por qué siguen con eso si según Escocia la independencia y anexión a Reino Unido era tema superado. El menor no debió preguntar al escocés... o quizás sí. USxScotland. Evento.


Prime fic para el evento, ya es 24 en mi país, Chile Chile lindoooo (8) espero que les guste. A dar amor a esta pareja se ha dicho :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Escoceses y sus respuestas xD.

Estados Unidos siempre se lo preguntó, qué mantiene el odio de Escocia hacia Inglaterra. Sabe que esos dos no podrían llegar y amarse mientras un arcoíris rosa los eleva por los aires, lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que es más posible que Francia llegue virgen a su futuro matrimonio con Canadá...mmm, la verdad, también duda de que su hermano llegue entero al altar.

Decidió preguntar pacíficamente, preguntar no mata, bueno, si preguntas a un escocés quizás sufres un riego mediano a quedar golpeado con cuidados intensivos, pero a Jones no le pasará nada, después de todo, es una nación, mucho más resistente. Sí, bendice con todas sus fuerzas serlo. Scott estaba a la salida de la sala de reunión tomando un café. Alfred le sonrió sutilmente, al menos tenía mejor gusto que el cejón de su hermano.

–Escocia. –sonrió.

–Gordo. –replicó el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista.

Mierda, era más difícil de lo que esperaba, hoy ni siquiera le habló a ese ser y ya lo está tratando tan cálidamente como siempre.

Se sentó cerca de él y suspiró suavemente, Escocia alzó una ceja como diciendo "¿qué cojones haces respirando mi aire?", el americano sonrió sutilmente, se pondría nervioso, en realidad, siempre, hablar con un pelirrojo adicto al tabaco que escupe fuego por la boca y toca desafinado ya es de por sí difícil, pero agregarle toda esa mierda a que es el pelirrojo maltratador que secretamente te gusta es aún peor, pero bien, no se viene a confesar gaymente, viene a saber por qué demonios aún se lleva mal con el inglés.

–Bueno, quería preguntarte algo… –Escocia volvió a alzar las cejas, botó el vaso de poliestireno en el basurero que tenía a su izquierda mientras abría su chaqueta.

Mierda, Jones tiene que actuar como si fuera Flash, cuando el escocés abre de esa forma su traje es porque sacará los cigarros del eterno sufrimiento y se los escupirá en la cara, se relajó un poco e hizo la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué aún le tienes mala a tu hermano? –suspiró, Scott puso una cara de un demonio, Alfred empezó a reír escandalosamente, estaba muerto, le dejaría su consola a su hijo imaginario. – ¡Quiero decir, tú habías dicho que ya te importaba una mierda lo de que te sometió a Reino Unido y esas cosas! –

El americano la estaba fregando más, lo sabía, el pelirrojo no hizo más que observarlo con sus penetrantes ojos por prolongados segundos, el americano hacía lo posible para no desvanecerse en esos ojos, si lo hacía, quizás terminaría llevando sus labios a esa boca y devorando al ser que le arrancaría la lengua si trata de hacer algo. El americano lo sabe, debió de enamorarse de un dragón, eso era más fácil de conquistar que un escocés y sus gaitas.

Estados Unidos se había resignado a ir con un himno de la vergüenza y humillación devuelta a la junta, pero un pequeño sonido de lo que parecía ser la voz del escocés lo detuvieron.

– ¿Realmente quieres saber? –suspiró relajadísimo, tanto que a Jones le asustó.

–Por algo pregunto… ¿verdad? –

Escocia sonrió alargadamente después de eso, le dijo al norteamericano que se acercara, el gringo cayó redondito a su trampa, el escocés le tomó la corbata y le miró seriamente, ahora era Alfred el que exigía su aire personal, la nariz del colorín casi rozaba la suya, los ojos jade parecían tragarlo.

–Celos… –

– ¿Ce-Celos? –

– ¿Acaso su culo es mejor que el mío? –Alfred hizo desconexión mental. ¿Qué?

– ¿Tu culo qué? –

–Si el culo del conejo es mejor que el mío, imbécil. –recitó ácido. –No te fijas en mí nunca… todo porque el culo del puto de mi hermano es mejor. ¿Pero te cuento algo? el mío es más estrecho, con garantía, sólo me acuesto con mujeres, cosa que no conseguirás del usado trasero de ese inglés. –

Alfred le miraba perplejo. No se lo podría creer. ¿Cómo terminaron hablando de culos? ¡más aún, de cual era más estrecho! ¿esta era una nueva forma de insultar escocesa? porque la verdad, era buena, lo mantenía con la boca abierta, confundido.

–Tu culo es…lindo Escocia. –JODER… ¿por qué dijo semejante tontería?

– ¿Por qué no lo usas entonces? duro mucho más que el inglés, haré que tu amiguito entre más profundo… –le sonrió lascivo, el americano estaba hecho un tomate.

Declarada e indiscutiblemente, Jones había hecho desconexión mental, el disco duro se había atrofiado lleno de información que le parecía errónea. Las mejillas rojas, la cara roja, el café que había sacado de la maquina helándose en su mano. Luego de un rato el pelirrojo se fue, dejándole una respuesta y una invitación a su casa el día de hoy.

El cerebro del americano estaba fundido, derretido totalmente. Scotty lo quería en su cama, pero esa no fue una manera linda para decírselo. A la mierda, iría por ese culo.

Conclusión americana: Los escoceses se llevan mal con los ingleses porque los británicos tienen mejor culo.

**N.A:** Sacado de una discusión de un programa americano, morí cuando vi a una chica escocesa y otra inglesa, y cuando el chico le pregunta por qué aún los escoceses y los británicos se llevan mal la escocesa dijo "porque nos roban atención por su menso culo" xD En fin, iré subiendo más fics, tengo varios, pero los pondré a diferentes horas, espero se diviertan con los fics que se pondrán por este evento USxScotland :3


End file.
